


Southside Muscle

by MrsOCBChamp2022



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsOCBChamp2022/pseuds/MrsOCBChamp2022
Summary: Ian is training for his first bodybuilding competition when he bumps into the sexiest man he has ever laid eyes on, who is none other than Mickey Fucking Milkovich. Right away there is an obvious attraction, but would, could it actually lead to anything? With Mickey the rugged, no bullshit taking, closeted gay personal trainer, and Ian the bipolar, openly gay bodybuilder. Only time will tell.





	1. Tough Guy and Twink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fandom story about the wonderful and amazing relationship of Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher. Please be kind and enjoy!

He squeezed his green eyes shut and forced himself to breath, as the pain shot down his leg. Never did Ian think that a styrofoam roller that was supposed to massage sore muscles could hurt so badly, so badly he wanted to throw it across the room at his gym, Anytime Fitness. Finally after what felt like an hour when in reality was only 20 seconds, he was done foam rolling out both of his long legs on his 5’10 lenky yet muscular frame. He stood up, took off his shirt, revealing well defined pectoral muscles, very defined 6 pack with a deep v cut on both sides, decent sized shoulders and biceps that were incredibly vascular even without flexing, as he turned to view his back, he caught view of the tattoo on his right rib cage, horrible memories came rushing back. Back to when he worked so hard to join the army to get out of Chicago’s south side, finally made it and then had a mental break down, that he now knows is bipolar disorder. He received an honorable discharge from his commander, Tasha Williams and was told to spend some time in a mental institution, finding out what medication would help him best. She told Ian he even though this was a lifelong disorder, he still had too much potential not to take care of himself, he could still have a happy and fulfilling life, if he took taking his medication seriously. That was three years ago, he's now been on the correct medications for 2 years, half way through his EMT training at south sides community college, and picked up bodybuilding as a hobby. One that helps him to pull himself out of bed on his low days and also the one that calms him when all the memories come flooding back.  
“So what competition are you doing”, said a voice behind him. Turning around to face the males voice, there stood a man in his late teens, with short curly blond hair, brown eyes, the same height as him.  
“Spirit of America, this weekend.” Ian answered.  
“Cool, me too.”, said the young man standing before him, Ian eyed him as secretively as possible, in the mirror that was in front of him, God his back was wide and thick looking, the kind he wanted for himself. Other than that they looked very similar with Ian slightly leaner than him, which he couldn't help but feel proud about.  
“So what category”, the man asked as he typed out a text on his phone, with it chiming with a text message only seconds after.  
“Juniors Physique” Ian answered as he picked up his gym bag and gallon water jug from the floor, wanting to get home to eat. He could feel the acid in his stomach begin to burn his insides and start to creep up to the back of this throat, these fasted workouts he had himself on were fucking horrible! He just wanted to eat, God damn it.  
“Oh looks like we will be competing against each other than” he said with a cocky ass smile. The kind that says everything you don't say,the kind that if it was 3 years ago he would have punched right off his smug face.  
Ian nodded his head ever so slightly, before quickly walking away towards the front door as he searched for his keys in his gym bag. Not watching where he was going, he smashed his chest into a solid surface, that he thought at first was a wall.  
“Whoa there, tough guy, watch where the fuck your going“, said a mans voice in front of him. Ian lifted his head with his fire red hair and emerald green eyes, and meet eyes with the most incredible light blue eyes with a thin black ring around the outside of them, that he had ever seen. The man standing before him had jet black hair that was gelled back, he stood a few inches shorter than him at 5’7, yet with a stocky, muscular build, that couldn't be hidden even under his white t-shirt. His pectoral muscles bulged from under his shirt, while his shoulders and biceps looked like they were inches from ripping the sleeves right off, with veins running from the top of his arms to the bottom of his hands. If Ian hadent already known he was gay five years go, there would have been no doubt in his mind now, that was for sure.  
“Sorry”, he tiredly mumbled, hoping he didn't sound as rude as he thought he sounded.  
“Yeah”, the man replied as he nodded and walked passed Ian. Ian turned around, not even trying to fight the urge to get a look of this mans backside. His back was so wide and thick that his shirt with NPC written across it was stretched to the last seem and he could see his muscles move as he walked, his waist was damn near invisible. And his ass, was perfectly rounded and juicy the kind that says not a day of leg day was skipped. Just as Ian began to drift into the gutters of his mind about all the things he would love to do to him, he saw him shake hands with the young man that Ian would be competing against.  
“Fuck” Ian mumbled to himslef as he got into his car and drove back to his apartment. He took off his shoes, placed them on the mat by the door, put his keys on the key hook by the door, took off his sweat pants and stuffed them in his gym bag with his shirt. Sweat was running down his back and chest and he was sure it wasn't just because of the hot Chicago summer they were having. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of kissing that man and rubbing all over his muscles out of his head.  
“You don't have time for that” Ian told himself out loud, as he grabbed his container of 6 oz of chicken and 2 cups of asparagus, 1 cup Jasmine rice.  
“You don't have time for what”, asked a man's voice as the door shut and locked behind them.  
“Oh nothing, just contest prep talk” he answered as he turned around to see his boyfriend of a yearTrevor standing there with a box of pizza and a 6 pack case of beer. He was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Ian, with short curly brown hair, brown eyes and a lanky, unmuscular body.  
“Seriously, Trevor”, Ian barked as he walked over to the microwave to heat up his food, slamming the door shut.  
“What”, asked Trevor as he placed the box of pizza and beer on the table, opening up a beer and taking a long swig.  
“Im competing in 4 fucking days, and you bring that shit home!”he yelled, just as the microwave beeped, taking out his food he poured some hot sauce on it, before quickly shoveling it in his mouth.  
“Yeah you, not me. Plus think of all the kids I work with that would love to come home to pizza and beer, but no, not you.” Trevor yelled back as he stuffed half a slice of cheese and sausage pizza in his mouth. Ian glared at him, he was so sick of fighting over the same old bullshit, either Trevor constantly comparing Ian to his homeless gay kids in one way or another, Trevor thinking Ian needed to kiss the ground he walked on because he was a wonderful person to the majority of the LGBT community, Ian wishing Trevor supported him in his dreams to compete, while Trevor just saw it as being selfish.  
“I'm over all your shit, Trevor”, Ian spat as he ate his food over the kitchen sink as quickly as possible, both out of pure hunger as well as wanting to get away from his boyfriend as quickly as possible.  
“What's that supposed to mean”, he mumbled through a mouth full of pizza, washing it down with another gulp of beer. Ian was still eating his food over the sink, trying to think of a good answer, one that he hasn't told him a thousand times before, and one that wouldn't hurt him. He finished chewing his last bite of chicken, took a sip of his water from his gallon jug, before turning around.  
“So what does that mean, Red”, Trevor asked with a serious look on his face, sipping his beer.  
“Let me ask you something” Ian said tilting his head. “Will you be there this weekend for my competition?”  
“I already told you, I have a thing with the “gay kids” on Saturday, plus no one told you to compete, you decided to do that all on your own, so I see no point of being there.” Grumbled Trevor, rolling his eyes, as he opened a second beer.  
Ian laughed, shaking his head “just what I thought”, he replied taking another sip of water.  
“I don't want to be with you anymore, we need to break up.” Ian said, as his face went very serious and his checks began to get as red as his hair, looking at the man before him with anger and disgust.  
“You fucking twink, your breaking up with me!”, yelled Trevor as his face got beat red, and Ian flinched as he knew that Trevor knew he hated that word, “twink”. It was what all the old gay men at the strip club White Swallow, that Ian used to work at when he first got discharged from the army, during one of his manic phases, used to call him. It was also there at the strip club that he got hooked on both uppers and downers in order to strip, dance on the old men that treated Ian like a piece of meat, always wanting Ian to star in pornos for extra money. Than during one of Ians worse manic phases, having no money left to help cover his half of the rent in his sister Fiona’s house with all his other siblings, or his drug habit that was only getting worse with each passing week, Ian took two of the old men up on the offer of staring in a porno. Ian who was under the impression that he would be topping another man, using protection, was disgusted, enraged, violated when he found out the truth of the porno. Ian who was much skinnier and less muscular at the time ended up being the bottom to three men twice his size, all of which were bareback. Ian fought and struggled the whole time while the three men each had their way with him, calling him a twink and a little bitch, slapping him and pulling his hair. An hour later, the porno was over, Ian was paid his $600.00, stole another $300.00 from the wallet of the man that seemed to take the most pleasure from violating Ian. The next day Ian slipped into a deep depression for 3 weeks, before cycling through another manic phase, going back to work at the strip club and burning up a van with a group of other young men all under the influence of one thing or another.  
Trevor was always calling Ian a twink or just saying fucked up shit to him, just to try and get Ian riled up. In Trevors twisted mind he found it funny and amusing, would than tease Ian saying “aww you mad now, huh red?” Ian may have been diagnosed bipolar, but character wise it was Trevor who was the really messed up one. Not only did he purposely try to hurt or upset Ian when he was made at him,thought he was Gods gift to the gay community, never did anything wrong, long before he and Ian met he used to go to gay clubs and fuck random overweight men than make them feel poor about theirself, like they should be greatful that he even fucked them. Talk about a narcissistic sociopath.  
“Yes, pack your shit and get the fuck out”, Ian yelled pointing to the door.  
“Fine, fuck you, you will regret this” snarled Trevor as he stormed off to what used to be their bedroom with a black trash bag. Ian sat down in the kitchen chair, letting out a long, deep sigh, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Both he and Trevor knew their relationship needed to end, even if Trevor didnt want to admit it, all they did was argue and it had been months since they had sex. A few moments later after a lot of banging around Trevor came back out to the kitchen with all of his things in the trash bag, he took the apartment key off his key chain and tossed it on the table.  
“You know you'll never find someone like me again, right?Trevor both half asked and half bosted in one.  
Smirking to himself, shaking his head, Ian lifted his head to say “Yeah I know”. And with that Trevor picked up his pizza box, case of beer, walked out the door. Ian sunk deeper into the kitchen chair and let out another deep sigh, he was so happy to finally be free of Trevor, who only ever really cared about himself, never really loved or cared about Ian. A few moments later, Ian walked in his own bedroom again, which it was before Trevor moved in 8 months ago, laid down on the bed and passed out.  
“Its a fucking hour of cardio, not 45 minutes, get your ass back on that treadmil” Mickey yelled at the blonde haired young man, as he quickly replied to several text at once.  
“Coach Im tired, why do I have to do an hour anyways”, complained the young man as he got back on the treadmill.  
“Because Sam, you haven't been following the meal plan that I wrote for you, so time to put on your big girl pants.” Mickey said looking off in the distance, he couldn't get him out of his head. Mickey knew he was a sucker no pun intended for a tall redheaded man, and this man had been the most beautiful man he had ever seen. With his green eyes, well defined muscles,that sexy tattoo on the right side of his rib cage, that Mickey happily imagined himself kissing all over one day. As he dove deeper into the depths of his imagination, Mickey felt himself getting hard as he imagined his hard cock in his mouth, sucking him off.  
“Coach, coach!” yelled Sam, before Mickey was able to snap himself back to reality, quickly fixing himself as casually as possible. “Im done, times up.”  
“Good, now go home and stick to the God damn meal plan I wrote you, see you Saturday” Mickey told Sam, before he headed back home to his home gym to get ready for his group workout session. After his final workout session ended, and all of his clients went home, Mickey took out his pack of cigarettes from his dresser draw by his bed and it was empty. Sighing to himself, he grabbed his keys from the top of his dresser, headed out the door to walk to the corner store for a new pack. He hated that he still smoked, but he started smoking in the 5th, he never knew any different. He was an amauture body builder, personal trainer, and NPC coach, lived a very healthy stable life, felt like smoking made him slightly hypocritical. Even so he always told himself he was doing way better than what he did in his teenage years and everyone had their one weakness.  
“Yeah can I get 2 packs of Marlboro menthols”, asked Mickey as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill to pay for them. Mickey only smoked menthols, he figured if he was going to do something as disgusting as smoking still he could at least try to have his breath smelling nice with a minty flavor, plus he liked how they tasted honestly.  
BANG, BANG, shots were fired outside the corner store, having everyone inside screaming and taking cover, everyone except Mickey, of course. Having had an evil, sadistic, abusive, nazi jackass as a father growing up, not much scared Mickey now, except for his father Terry Milchovich. But Mickey nor his sister Mandy had to worry about all the abuse and danger that came with him anymore. He was shot and killed by an FBI agent two years ago, when his Russian prostitution ring got invaded. Neither Mickey or Mandy went to his funeral, instead they celebrated with some alcohol and some pills and weed, at their old house they grew up in with Terry. He grabbed his smokes and ran outside looking around to see if he could spot anyone, or if anyone was hurt. It was then he noticed a body, by his right foot, a small little boys body, with a bullet wound in his left shoulder.  
“9-1-1 what is the emergency?, a kind soft spoken lady asked on the other line.  
“A boy has been shot, at the corner store on the south side across from the Alabi”, Mickey shouted into his phone.  
“Where was he shot? Is he breathing? How old is he?”the lady frantically asked, as she typed a 100 miles a minute on the other end.  
“His left shoulder, and I don't know, I don't know, stop asking me all these questions and just hurry the hell up.” Mickey shouted in a panicked voice, as he could hear sirens in the distance.  
“Don't worry sir, help is on the way”, the lady said trying to reassure Mickey that everything will be okay.  
“Their here” he quickly replied as he hung up his phone and began waving the ambulance down to where the young boy laid on the concrete ground in a slowly growing pool of his own blood. Two men from the back of the ambulance jumped out and came running towards Mickey and the boy, they reached them in what seemed like all of three steps and quickly dropped to the ground next to the boy.They quickly cut his shirt off of him, shocked him with a heart defibrillator 3 times before the boy slowly opened his blue eyes, took a few shallow breaths, they put an oxygen mask on his face and wrapped up his shoulder with a ton of gauze and tape before sliding him onto the gurney, Mickey stood there watching the whole thing like he was stuck in a trance, not out of fear, but rather out of anger at whoever shot this little boy. What kind of piece of shit shoots a little kid, Mickey thought to himself as he stood there watching the two men rush to save him. Without even thinking Mickey followed the two men pushing the boy to the ambulance, one of them turned around and asked “Do you want to ride along?” It wasn't until they were surrounded by all the bright flashing lights of the ambulance and police cars, looking one another straight in the eyes that the two men realized who one another was.  
“So your an EMT and a bodybuilder” Mickey asked the gorgeous redhead with those piercing green eyes.  
“Yes, so are you coming” Ian asked again as he quietly thought to himself that he has never met a man with such soft looking blue eyes on such a tough and rugged exterior of a man. Mickey raised his right eyebrow to his forehead and climbed in after Ian. It was a quick and very bumpy ride to the hospital, both the men spent the whole ride refusing to make eye contact again. Even though they could both feel one another carefully looking at each other when they thought the other would not notice. Ian and his partner wheeled the boy into the emergency room as Mickey tagged along behind, once the doctors took over, he was wheeled into surgery, Mickey turned to leave.  
“Hey wait up”, yelled Ian from behind him, yet with his long legs it only took him a few quick strides to catch up to Mickey. “Where are you headed” Ian asked Mickey as they now walked together in stride even though Mickey was much shorter than Ian he walked at a very fast pace everywhere he went, almost like power walking.  
“To grab a coffee in the waiting room” Mickey replied, looking straight ahead with a serious look on his face.  
“Mind if I tag along?”, Ian asked looking at Mickey as they walked, he must have been looking a little too hard, even though he didn't mean to, but he just couldn't take his eyes off him.  
“The fuck you looking at” Mickey asked Ian this time looking at him, Ian laughed, his green eyes sparked and his cheecks got a little red, his smile was so beautiful. Mickey didn't like the feeling in his chest that looking at Ian gave him, he loved the one down below but not up above.  
“You didn't answer me” Ian tried to play it off like he wasn't so incredibly attracted to this man that he had butterflies in his stomach and was rock hard just by looking at him.  
“Your walking with me aren't you” Mickey asked Ian, raising his eyebrows and giving him a little smile. Ian had to fight from clutching his chest with the way that little smile of his made him feel. They walked silently to the waiting room, and both proceeded to make a cup of coffee, Mickeys black with two splenda packets and Ians with one splenda and a splash of whole milk.  
“So what's your name by the way” Ian asked, as they took a seat across from one another in the soft fully padded chairs in the waiting room.  
“Mickey Milkovich”, he said, sipping his coffee before looking at Ian.  
“What?” Ian chuckled, as he threw his cup of coffee back.  
“What's your name, tough guy”, Mickey smirked. Ian could feel his face blush, it was only the second time Mickey called him “tough guy”, but he loved it more than any other name he has been called before, by any man.  
“Ian Gallagher, with two L’s” he answered, as he got up to make a second cup of coffee.  
“Gentlemen”, Doctor.Brown, the surgeon that worked on the little boy they brought in just a few hours ago called to Ian and Mickey. Ian turned around to face the doctor and Mickey stood to face him as well.  
“I have both good news as well as not so good news” he told them looking from one worried face to the other, as Ian walked over to stand by Mickeys side. “I'm happy to announce that the boys surgery went very well, he will have a full recovery, nothing more than a minor scar from where he was shot. He did great and is a real fighter, a truly special young boy, one I'm sure anyone would be lucky to have. This brings me to the sad news, we were able to reach his mother Svetlana, who has informed me that she can no longer care for her five year old son, Yevgeny, wants to place him in foster care.”  
“What's that got to do with me?” Mickey asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Well I was wondering if either of you would want to adopt him”, Doctor Brown asked with pleading eyes, wet with tears. He had a fourteen year old son Brandon, that he and his wife Rachael adopted when he was seven years old, so he’s heard all the horror stories of being in foster care from his son.  
“Do I look like I am ready to have a God damn toddler, I just waited to make sure that he was okay, that's all.” Mickey replied. Ian looked at Mickey and sighed, knowing that Mickey cared about Yevie by the worried look on his face the whole time. Just as he himself cared and worried about the little boy, would have adopted him within a blink of an eye, if he was in a better position to do so. Ian was only 19 years old, still working towards getting his own self together and on the right track, maybe in a year or two he would be ready, Ian thought to himself  
“Sorry doctor. Brown Im only 19 years old, I'm not ready to have the responsibility of a child just yet.” Ian quietly answered looking down at the floor with a sad expression on his face.  
“Thank you gentlemen for bringing him in and doing the right thing, I will have to make some calls to find a group home to place little Yevgeny in as quickly as possible.” Doctor Brown answered as he shook both Mickey and Ian's hands.  
“Well I'm off, see you Saturday, tough guy” Mickey replied with a little smile looking at Ian.  
“Wait your going to be there” Ian asked surprised, excited and now even more nervous than he already was, so much so his heart started to race and his hands became clammy.  
“I’m a coach, I have to be there” looking Ian up and down, biting his bottom lip, Mickey added “Not that I mind, Ian”. He said his name, he said his name, his real name, never had his name ever rolled off someone's lips so smoothly, so perfectly before. Ians heart felt like it had skipped a beat the second his name came from Mickeys mouth and he wanted nothing more than to press his lips onto his lips and breath him in. Before he even knew what he was doing, Ian quickly took a few steps forward and was inches away from Mickey, his eyes, his lips, his body, not only did he like what he saw, he even liked the way Mickey smelled. Like after shave, with slightly too much cologne, with a little musky and minty odor in the mix.  
“Mick” Ian whispered, while looking into his soft, deep blue eyes, slowly reaching for him.  
“Whoa, Whoa back up Ian” Mikey said, putting his hand up to Ians chest. A shock went through Mickeys hand the one with “Fuck” tattooed across his knuckles, spread like a wildfire throughout his body. Jesus christ did Mickey want Ian to take him right there, to bend him over the coffee table and slip is throbbing hard cock up his ass, it had been so long for Mickey he knew he wouldn't last two minutes. Mickey quickly turned and walked away, walking faster than he normally walked out the hospital doors, while telling himself not to look back. While Ian stood there unable to take his eyes off Mickey, wishing he would turn back around, knowing that he wouldn't.


	2. Fighting for that spot

“There’s my competition” Sam told Mickey eating another scoop of peanut butter, as they stood backstage getting ready to be called for the line up. Mickey turned around to see who Sam was talking about, seeing as Mickey was confident in the way Sam looked, none of the young men he saw would be competition to Sam. And there in his emerald green board shorts, eating 90% dark chocolate and a scoop of peanut butter was Ian. Mickey turned back to Sam asking him if he and Ian were in the same height group as well as category, Sam shook his head yes.   
“Don't worry coach, I'll beat him, I personally think he looks like a twig” Sam laughed, taking a small sip of water.   
“Nobody likes an arrogant, rude asshole, champion or not” Mickey barked at him, then turned away and walked over to Ian.   
“Hey” Mickey said walking up behind Ian, Ian turning around to face him. As soon as he saw Mickeys face he couldn't help but smile. “Hey” Ian said back as they stood there just steering at one another for a few moments.   
“So um seeing as your a NPC coach, how do I look” Ian asked Mickey, looking at the floor instead of at Mickey. Even so he could feel Mickey take a step back, as his eyes slowly scanned Ian's body up and down. His chest muscles popped, his shoulders had good striations to them but were not nearly as big as they should be, could be if Ian trained with him, his abs were very well defined, very visible, with a deep v cut on both sides, the kind that run all the way down to the groin. Mickey motioned for Ian to turn around, his back was very well defined but needed to be much wider and thicker if he was ever going to win. Wide, full backs, and full rounded shoulders were what won competitions when it came to men's physique because there is no focus on the legs like in mens body building category. Ian looked amazing, by far the leanest one there, just needed more size. “Quarter turn” Mickey replied and Ian turned back to face him.   
“So” Ian asked, now looking directly at Mickey.   
“You look great” Mickey replied biting his bottom lip, running his eyes along Ians abs and deep V cuts to his groin, for the third time.   
“Mick, I'm up here” Ian laughed, and Mickey slowly lifted his eyes up to meet Ian’s, still biting his bottom lip. Ian licked his lips, wanting to kiss him right then and there, but this time made no kind of advancements. He knew he had to focus, focus on his competition that he worked so hard for the past 6 months. For within the next 15 minutes it would all come down to the five minutes that he will be on stage, with the twenty other young men in his height group and category.   
“Well I have to get back to my client,Sam. Good luck, Ian” Mickey said with a slight smile.   
“Thanks Mick”, Ian replied trying to act as casual and as focused on his competition as possible, yet he couldn't help but feel happy that Mickey was going to be there for his first ever bodybuilding competition. None of his family could make it for one reason or another, all 6 of them, nor his ex-boyfriend not that Ian even wanted anyone but Debbie there out of the bunch. His older brother that everyone called Lip never came around to accepting that he was gay, and still joked about when he tried to test him when Ian first came out to him. Never mind the fact that he became an alcoholic, just like their alcoholic father Frank, who passed away from his drinking just last year. His oldest sister Fiona ran off with her adrenalin rush, con artist of a long term boyfriend Jimmy-Steve and no ones heard from her for two years now. His younger brother Carl was in jail for 10 years for trafficking kilos of heroin and cocaine from Mexico into the United States, on several different occasions, as well as going on an hour long police chase, causing thousands of dollars in damage to the city.His youngest brother Liam left the Gallagher house when he was 14 years old and no one had heard from him since, which honestly didn't surprise Ian very much seeing as everyone else was falling apart at that time anyways. Ian wished that his youngest brother was doing okay even two years later, tried his best to believe that he was as street smart and resourcefully as the rest of his Gallagher brothers. As for his Mom Monica she also had bipolar disorder, yet refused to take her medicine. Which only effected herself and everyone she came in contact with negatively, by being flighty as a kite and only caring about her own self. Debbie his youngest sister outside of having a one year old daughter named Frances or Franny for short, and struggling to make ends meet ended up the most stable. Plus she was also the only one to keep in touch with Ian and always accepted him from the very start. Unfortunately, she could not make it because she could not find a babysitter in time, and did not want to bring a fussy one year old into a crowded auditorium for 4 hours. Just than Ians phone chimed with the sound of two text messages coming through. Ian dug in his bag and took his phone out to see one text from his sister Debbie ane one from his ex Trevor.   
Debbie: Good luck today, to my favorite brother. Love your favorite sister. Followed by a smile and a kissy face. Ian smiled wide, feeling so happy that his sister took the time out of her busy day to text him good luck at something he was deep down so utterly nervous to do. After 6 months of eating the same 3-4 meals on rotation, daily fasted cardio while still trying to lift as heavy as possible even when he felt like he didn't even have the energy to get out of bed, he was about to step on stage in front of 7 judges and over 200 people in the auditorium, to be judged and picked apart from head to toe. It all came down to those 5 minutes on stage. All of his months of hard work, sore muscles, hunger pains, cooking 3 times a week for a weeks worth of food, lack of sleep, spending thousands in order to compete and have everything in place, no going out or partying, no drinking or eating anything that wasnt on the meal plan, self doubt, weekly progress pictures, hours of posing classes. And worst of the constant daily utter mind fuckness that comes with getting ready for a competition; of feeling totally confident and badass one minute to feeling totally stressed and worried thinking that he looked like total shit the next minute, constantly worrying about not being stage lean ready in time, and freaking out that after all of this he still won't even place. Ian read the text message again and let out a little sigh not feeling as nervous as he was a few moments earlier.   
Trevors was a picture of him and his group of community kids out to lunch. Ian grumbled to himself, of course the text was all about Trevor and what he was doing and nothing about Ian. That was their whole relationship anyways, it was always about what Trevor wanted, he could have cared less if it made Ian happy in anyway. In fact when they first met out at a gay club, they went back to Ian’s apartment where they discovered that they were both tops, meaning they both enjoyed giving the D to their partner. Ian laughed and joked with Trevor that it would never work because of it, and just wanted to remain friends with him that night. At the time he said that was fine, but a month later and Trevor still would not leave Ian alone, consistently pursued him to be in a relationship with him. Ian finally broke down and agreed that he would try to date Trevor even though he still did not think it would workout, as long as Ian was the top, they shook on it. A few months into their relationship, after some heavy drinking Trevor persuaded Ian to be the bottom, forced himself on to him, after this night Trevor refused to have sex unless Ian was the bottom, even though Ian did not enjoy it. Trevor loved it and that was all that mattered to Trevor, was that he got off and was satisfied, as long as Ian or anyone for that matter did exactly what Trevor wanted he was happy. But as soon as Ian started to refuse to have sex with him, feeling violated being forced to be the bottom, Trevor got very mad, either giving Ian the cold shoulder for days, or yelling and calling him names. Trevor's drinking also got a lot more frequent and a lot worse,only bringing out his ugly, selfish personality more, all of which Ian hated and wanted to get away from. This was around the time that Ian threw himself into his bodybuilding training for this competition, in order to be away from Trevor as often as possible and try to get some of his self confidence back, that Trevor took from him over their six month long fucked up one sided relationship.   
Ian didn't bother to reply to Trevors text, yet while looking at the picture again he noticed his other ex-boyfriend of a month Caleb who ended up cheating on him with both a woman and a man seeing as he was bisexual, a few weeks into their relationship. Ian broke up with him after finding this out, he also found out that Caleb was HIV positive and Ian had never been so happy to have always used condoms with him. Even so, Ian went and got himself tested 3 times afterwards just to be absolutely positive that he did not have aids, and he went four months not having any kind of sex with anyone until he met Trevor a year ago. Ian was not at all surprised to see his two exes together seeing as Trevor openly admitted to being attracted to Caleb on more than one occasion during their relationship, and Trevor is the type of guy that doesn't stop till he gets what he wants no matter the cause. Ian just rolled his eyes, laughed to himself and put his phone back in his gym bag, taking a small sip of water.   
“All junior physique class D, it's time to line up, your on stage next”, shouted a tall, incredibly jacked black man, holding up a piece of paper with everyone's names and numbers on it. Ian pinned his number 96 on the right top side of his shorts and got in line with the 20 other men backstage. Sam's number was 92, he was in red shorts, with Mickey standing next to him in black shorts and a white t-shirt with a deep v-neck cut that showed of his chest muscles. Ian wished that Mickey was standing by his side instead of Sam’s, but he knew he couldn't focus on the sexy muscular man with his jet black hair, adorable little smile, beautiful blue eyes standing in front of him, no. He had to focus and envision himself achieving his goal which was to place in the top five, after months of killing himself, or at least it felt that way at times. He was deep in his thoughts envisioning himself on stage posing perfectly, and the judges calling him out as the champion, the look on Sam's smug face when he beat him, when Mickey turned around to throw him a head nod and that sexy full on smile that made his eyes sparkle and little wrinkle lines form at the edges of his eyes. Ian smiled back, with all his teeth showing, making his green eyes light up, and his checks get a little pink, this was the only man that has ever been able to make Ian blush by just smiling or looking at him, and Ian loved that feeling.   
“Quarter turn” said one of the judges for the thirteenth time, everyone on stage was dripping in sweat, Ian could feel his muscles start to cramp and he hoped that this would be the last time they had to go around. To the audience this looked easy, but in reality it was anything but. Here the men were standing under tons of extremely bright and hot lights, flexing and holding every muscle in their bodies for however long the judges see fit, trying to breathe as little as possible in order to not shake any of their muscles, especially their stomachs, all the while smiling as perfectly as possible, acting like not every muscle in their bodies was cramping up, their bodies felt ready to hit floor from dehydration and nerves.   
“Can number 96 and 92 switch places please, Sam moved from the center to the right and Ian moved from the right to the center. His smile grew wider, he couldn't believe he was standing in the center spot, meaning he was winning, he was beating everyone on stage including Sam. They went through one more round of turns before the judges asked Ian and Sam to switch places again, than thanking everyone on stage and saying they could all exit the stage. When they all walked off stage behind the curtain a few of the coaches were in the back to shake all the competitors hands, or some even hugging each other. Ian casually shook two different men's hands, thanking them for their support as they both told Ian he did great for his first show. Looking around at all the men backstage, Ian was really only hoping to see Mickey. Than he spotted him shaking Sam's hand and pulling him in for one of those half hugs, half pat on the back things that men do. Mickey walked over to Ian, put his hand out to shake, the one with “Fuck” tattooed on his knuckles, Ian smiled a light smile and slipped his hand into Mickeys hand. Even though Ians hand seemed like twice the size of Mickeys being able to wrap his fingers fully around his hand, he still had a solid, firm handshake, possibly even stronger than Ians. Both their hands were warm to the touch and both sweaty, more so Ians than Mickeys seeing as he was just pouring sweat on stage.   
“You looked great out there”, Mickey told Ian as he eyed his sweaty, glistening body up in down, with his eyes lingering on his amazing sexy deep v cut abs, veins running from the top of his shorts on his v tapered stomach, all throughout his upper body and spreading out all along his arms. That level of vascularity took insane amounts of dedication and discipline with his diet, because it's all about having a low body fat percentage, and Ian was the leanest on stage.   
“You too Mick” Ian told him as he eyed the way his white deep v neck t-shirt was full of sweat and clinging to his body with the bottom of the shirt hiked up from the sweat, showing visible abs with veins running up and down them, his bulging biceps with veins running all along his arms. Both men looked down at the ground at the same time and saw they were still holding hands, Mickey pulled away first, whipping his sweaty hand on his shorts.   
“And here is the lineup for Juniors physique class D, top five call outs” said the tall, muscular black man in his blue shorts and white NPC Judge t-shirt, as all the competitors and some of the coached waited anxiously backstage.   
“In fifth place, number 87 Chris Hill” announced the judge from the front of the stage. Chris was 6’0 tall, the tallest one there in light blue shorts, with eyes to match, blond buzzed cut hair, outside of decent abs lacked any other real muscle.   
“In fourth place number 82 Tyler Smith.” Tyler was 5’10 with short brown hair, brown eyes and what you could tell was naturally tan skin even with two coats of the spray tan on him. His arms were so big that they overshadowed his shoulder muscles which were only of a normal size, his abs were well cut, his back was very lean but lacked any real size to it.   
“In third place number 90 Derek Morgan.” Derek was the shortest one of the group, at 5'8. He was also the only black man in his class, he had dark chocolate skin, dark brown eyes with a shaved head, every body part gave off a full stocky look to him; rounded full shoulders, bulging biceps, full pectoral muscles, and a broad thick back, with slightly visible abs, and V-cuts. Ian thought to himself that if Derek came in as lean as the other guys backstage he would have swept the whole competition, that was how compacted and symmetrical he looked. As Derke walked out to receive his third place trophy Ian began to fiddle with his hands, have trouble breathing, because he was so nervous that he didn't make the cut. For in his mind he had himself placed fourth out of the twenty young men standing back stage, and not only did they call someone else for fourth than Ian, but also third as well, this only left second place, champion or no call out at all.   
“In second place number 96 Ian Gallagher”, Ian froze, standing there in shock that he not only made it in the top five, but came in second place! He had surpassed his goal that he had set out for himself, and best of all Mickey was there to witness it first hand. Ian turned around and smiled at Mickey who was standing next to Sam, Mickey smiled back just as wide looking very happy for Ian as well as proud of him. It was all in Mickey's eyes, Ian could see it and feel it, he loved every second of it even if it was fleeting, being broken by Mickey mouthing for Ian to “go”. Ian walked out to accept his second place trophy with a huge smile on his face, yet deep down he still wished he had beat Sam and took first place.   
“And first place goes to number 92 Sam Hall”, the crowd clapped and cheered. Sam looked over at Mickey smiling and laughing saying “I told you I was going to beat that small ass little ginger.” Mickey glared at him, letting out a heavy sigh and shaking his head. It was at that moment that Mickey decided he would address Ian about working with him for his next competition so that Ian could possibly beat Sam next time. He needed someone to put this cocky, arrogant young man in his place, and he knew if anyone could do it it would be Ian.   
“You may have won, but with that attitude you are no champion in my eyes” Mickey flatly replied, before Sam scuffed at him and walked out to the center of the stage to claim his championship trophy. Ian turned to shake Sam’s hand, as he did with everyone else standing in the top 5 line up, with all of them happily shaking hands with one another, saying how great the others did. Sam looked at Ians hand, than looked at him and laughed, refusing to shake his hand, or anyone else for that matter. The crowd groaned and booed, but Sam just stood there with his cocky smile on his face, raising his first place trophy up in the air. The judges shook their heads in disgust, before one of the female judges spoke up saying “We prefer our champions to be humble and modest. You may all exit the stage now, thank you for all your hard work and dedication.” Everyone clapped and cheered while a few called out the numbers on stage, as the men walked back stage to grab their bags and head out to eat their well deserved post competition meal of whatever they wanted.   
“Hey can I talk to you real quick” Micky came around to ask Ian as he was washing his hands, already changed into his army looking basketball shorts and black t-shirt.   
“Sure” Ian said smiling and turning to face him, mentally freaking out about what it was that Mikey wanted to talk to him about. Was he about to ask him out on a date, or was he about to say they shouldn't be around one another anymore, Ian had no clue.   
“So um you want to train with me” Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking before quickly looking away and biting at his bottom lip.   
“Yes, I'd love to” Ian answered immediately after the words came out of Mickey's mouth, smiling and licking his lips, there was nothing more that Ian wanted than to have Mickey as his coach, well almost nothing more.   
“Cool” Micky answered, whipping at his mouth with his hand, showing the second half of his knuckle tattoo with U-Up on his other four fingers.   
“So what's with the knuckle tattoos” Ian asked nodding towards Mickey's hand.   
“Long story from my teenage years” he answered, handing Ian his phone to put his number in his contact list. As he watched Ian type his number into his phone, he thought back to when he got his tattoos in prison back when he was Ians age, five years ago. As any jailhouse tattoo it hurt like all hell because they used an old pin, sharpened as much as possible and ink from a black pen, it was over an hour of sticking the pin into the ink and poking at his knuckles over and over again until the letters were all filled in. Mickey got 8 months in prison for armed robbery of the corner store that he now lives 2 blocks away from, stealing over a grand in cash and two hundred worth of food and some personal hygiene. At the time he lived with his younger sister Mandy who was 16 at the time, when they lived in that hell hole of a house with Terry. He gave all the money and most of the food and personal products to Mandy for her to buy a bus ticket to Florida and get as far away from Terry as possible who had been sexually asulting and raping her since she hit pupurity at twelve years old. She got away and the last time Mickey heard from Mandy a year ago she was doing really well for herself, in a safe group home, working towards her highschool diploma and working part time at Hardy's restaurant, so the 8 months he did in lock up didn't bother him any.   
“Here you go” Ian said handing Mickey his phone back, before adding “you can text me anytime, day or night”, stepping closer to Mickey and licking his lips. Mickey licked his lips back at Ian, this time taking a step closer to Ian, looking around the mens room to see if anyone was there. It was just him and Ian, all alone, they were now just inches apart. Ian pulled on Mickeys shirt pulling him into him, ended any distance between them, sliding his hand to the small of his back, Mickey kept his hands at his side. They leaned into one another, with their foreheads touching and looking from each others eye’s, to each others lips and back again, Mickey bit his lip and Ian smiled a little smile. Tingles and heat ran all throughout their bodies, their breathing was slow and shallow, Mickeys hands trembled at his sides as Ians fingers danced along the small of Mickey’s back. They smiled at one another, before closing their eyes and slightingly tilting their heads, they could feel one another breathing and could taste each other without their lips even touching yet, their lips a millimeter apart, they could feel their hearts beat as one; heavy and hard. Ian pressed his lips against Mickeys, slowly opening his mouth, as Mickey slipped his tongue inside of Ians mouth, Ian swirled his tongue around, sucking on Mickeys bottom lip. Mickey brought his hands up from his sides, bringing his hands to the back of Ians head, running his fingers through his hair and pulled his face, lips even closer into him. Ian slammed Mickey up against the wall, rubbing on his arms and pulling on his shirt, started grinding on him, both Ian and Mickey start to get hard, only making them want each other more.The sexual tension between the two men was so deep, it filled the room and both men gasped for air as they passionately kissed one another, moaning and groaning as rubbed their hard cocks on one another.   
Whoosh the door flew open and Mickey quickly pulled away from Ian,slipping away from him and walking out the door, before looking back at Ian and smiling, Ian smiled back at Mickey.


	3. Its a date

It was Ians second cup of coffee, one splenda with a splash of whole milk and only 8:00 am, yet in all fairness he had been awake since 4:00 am studying for his EMT certification exam on Tuesday. He was a horrible test taker, more of a hands on kind of guy and because of this he was totally freaking out. Tossing his flashcards on the kitchen table and running his hands through his red hair, Ian picked up his coffee cup and took a big sip sitting back in his chair. He smiled to himself still is awe of this second place trophy sitting on the coffee table in the living room. He had sent Debbie several pictures of it yesterday, she called him to congratulate him had Franny in the background clapping and babbling away. His stomach grumbled even though he didn't feel hungry, still full from his feast yesterday, after getting home from his competition. He had used doordash as he drove home to order some lobster mac and cheese from red lobster, a small coffee and cream chocolate supreme cheesecake from the cheesecake factory with a large rice crispy treat with rainbow sprinkles, and some original french toast with extra whipped cream, and double turkey sausages from Ihop. He proceeded to eat all of his lobster mac and cheese, half his cheesecake and his whole rice crispy treat last night. Ian happily ate himself into a food coma and then showered to get his two coats of spray tan off and passed out at 8:00 pm, dreaming about none other than Mickey.   
Ian looked at his phone on the table next to him, still nothing, no text from Mickey. He sighed, finishing his coffee and picking up his flash cards again, to study some more. Ian knew he needed to pass his EMT exam, or his 18 months of schooling and hands on training would be for nothing and he would be at a loss as to what to do with himself. Ian loved being able to help others in their worst times of need, because he knew what that was like to have no control over his own body or worse mind and need others to care for him. When Ian had his worst mental break down when he was working at White Swallow a gay strip club, he got heavy into doing uppers and downers and proformed in one horrible gay porno during his manic hypersexual stage. This was after two months of bipolar depression when he was in the army, refusing to get out of bed, or even eat anything believing that the food was poisoned and they were out to kill him. His sargent Tasha Williams a well respected, strict yet fair black woman with long black hair in a bun, brown eyes, very muscular and fit figure, gave him an honorable discharge and set up for him to be placed in a psych ward. When Ian got back to Chigaco Ian refused to go, and instead started stripping and doing pornos, ended up burning a van in his manic stage, and the officers that arrested him gave him the option of a year in jail or six months in a psych ward. Ian choose the psych ward where he was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, just like his Mom, Monica, he went through three different trails of medicine over the six months to find what worked best for him. His first two weeks there Ian refused to take his medication and had to be held down and forced to take them. They made Ian feel nothing at all and like his brain was all mushy and foggy, he couldn't concentrate on anything, walked around zoned out all the time, had no appetite and his body felt sluggish and heavy. His doctors and therapist kept reminding him that his body and his mind had to get used to the medicine and that it would take some time to find the right medication and dosage, at first they had him on a high dose of Lithium the strongest medication there was. Ian felt so out of it, so numb in every way that he got hold of a broken piece of glass and slit his wrist just to try and feel something. Doctors found him bleeding out on his bedroom floor and he got sent to the ER to get stitched up and put on 24/7 hour watch for three days. In the meantime his therapist began playing around with his medication to try and find the best fit for Ian, she ended up dropping his lithium dosage and added a small dose of lamotrigine and risperdal to the mix. This ended up being a slightly better mixture of medications, yet he still felt very numb, with a mushy, foggy brain, yet it did help his paranoid thoughts and helped him to not go as deep in his bipolar depression stages. Ian began talking more openly to his therapist Alice Miller a short white lady in her 40s with short blond hair and blue eyes, with kind eyes and a soft voice, he had his appetite back, didn't want to sleep as much anymore, had no more frantic unrealistic thoughts. Finally after complaining about how out of it he still felt after a month on his current concoction of medication Alice cut his lithium in half, added in a slightly higher dose of lamotrigine and risperdal and low and behold this was the one! He began to feel emotions again, he no longer had the foggy, mushy brain feeling, was able to concentrate on whatever he set his mind to, his body no longer felt heavy and sluggish, with hardly any depressive lows and no paranoid thoughts. A month after getting out of the psych ward, Ian went to Chicago's community college and applied for the EMT certification program, and now all he had to do was pass his exam in two days to make it all worth it and have his dream career.   
“Hello Sam this is Coach Mick”, Mickey called Sam, while sipping his black coffee with two spelndas. He called him to inform Sam that he would no longer work with him and would have to find a new coach for his next competition in a year. Mickey never liked Sam from the first day they met, he was always arrogant and thought he knew best. Which lead him to would fight with Mickey over everything; his diet, his cardio, his weight lifting program, even his posing. Sam was under the impression that he could eat whatever he wanted because he was training so hard and was able to get himself “beach ready” last summer by doing this. Mickey tried to explain to him more than once that beach ready wasn't even close to being stage lean, they were two totally different things. Beach lean as long as you had slightly visible abs and some very basic muscle mass to you, you were beach lean. Being stage lean you had to be completely peeled, so lean that every muscle had to be visible with striations, veins from the top of the body to the lower part of the body, so lean that to the average eye you looked disgusting and sickly looking.   
“Whats up coach” Sam replied sipping on a beer, by his parents pool on the north side of Chicago.   
“Im swamped with clients, so I am going to have to drop you, you'll have to find a new coach for your next competition.” Mickey said, getting up from the couch and walking out to the porch for a smoke.   
“Bullshit” yelled Sam, drinking more of his beer, before adding “I know its because of that stupid ass douchbag with the red hair.” Mickey squinted his blue eyes, causing his eyebrows to wrinkle in the middle of his forehead, forming a fist with the hand holding his cigarette between his fingers, growled.   
“No its not, its because you are a stuck-up, cocky little shit that will never be a champion no matter how many trophies you win, I won't work with your prick ass anymore.” Mickey shouted into his phone before hanging up. He brought his cigarette to his lips and took a long drag, letting out a heavy sigh. Even though he really couldn't stand that little shit, Mickey knew Sam was right, at least partly. Mickey scrolled through his contacts in his phone, searching for Ians name, there is was; Ian with a kissy face next to it. Mickey shook his head, smirking and saying out loud to himself “God this kid is so fucking gay”, before clicking on his name and typing out “Hey its Mick”. He lingered there not sure if he should press send or to delete it, because things would clearly not workout anyways, they never did for Mickey. Ever since he was a child, Mickey knew it had to be lives goal to fuck him in every way as many times possible. First it was his Mom passing away after giving birth to Mandy, living with the abusive, sadistic fuck Terry and everything both he and Mandy had to endure. Either being awoken from his restless sleep by blows to his face and body when Terry came home drunk looking for a punching bag, or when he heard Mandy screaming for help as Terry stole her innocence time and time again. Mickey would try his best to fight him off her, only to be left a black and blue bloody mess. Having no food in the house, dirty ripped clothes, no heat, hot water or lights especially in the dead of winter, because Terry was either drinking and drugging away the child support money he got from the government or in and out of prison for one crime or another. This caused Mickey to start running with a much older gang related crowd by the time he was in the fifth grade, selling drugs and being the “driver” in armed robbers. As well as keeping track of all the payroll books, so that he could protect himself and Mandy at school and take care of them best his 12 year old self could, seeing as he was held back twice. And by the time he was 16 years old every cop knew his name and he had been in and out of juvie more times than he bothered to count. This was where he developed a passion for working out and getting as big and scary looking as he could, by the time he was 16 years old he had the build of a man in his 20s. It was not until he got out of prison five years ago and he knew Mandy was safe, Terry had just gotten 10 years in prison for attempted murder, that he decided he needed to do something other than commit crime after crime, or he would end up just like Terry. And Mickey had already decided the first time he laid on the cold kitchen floor drifting in and out of conciousness as he watched him rape his sister for the first time, he would kill himself before he ended up anything like Terry. Luckily Mickey had been part of the gang life for so long, and bigger than any other guy that he was highly ranked and well respected among the others. So when he addressed them saying that he would train them all for free so that they could get away from the cops easier and be able to pull off more physically demanding crimes resulting in a better pay out, as long as he was no longer active, they agreed. Well Mickey got a gym membership and began training them and even writing up meal plans which was really just numbers; their weight, height, age, how many grams of protein, fats and carbs per pound times how many hours a week they spent training. And Mickey loved numbers, he was good at them, it was like he had a calculator in his brain. Within a few months the men started to see improvements, they were bigger, stronger and faster, soon word started to spread and Mickey began to get paying clients. Before he knew it he was training 3 people a day, at eighty dollars per session, and one weekly group session at two hundred an hour, raking in $1,880 a week, this was how he was able to move into a much nicer 2 bedroom apartment with a two car garage that he turned into a home gym, on the slightly safer side of the south side. He could have moved to the North side of Chicago but he would have lost all of his clients, plus he was south side through and through, he never would have felt comfortable with the rich uppity Northside pricks. Even though he was doing well for himself, Mickey knew he was still south side trash,and that's how everyone else saw him as well, he was sure Ian would see him the same way. Plus the Milkoviches never did well with anything remotely close to a relationship or real feelings, nope all Mickey needed and wanted was a warm mouth and a quick fuck, he was fine. He pressed delete, stepped on his smoke after one last drag and got ready to meet up with his clients for the day.   
Mickey walked into his two car garage that he turned into his home gym, he had two treadmills, 2 stationary bikes, one rowing machine,on the right side of the garage. Ten feet in front all the cardiovascular machines, was a row of dumbbells from 5 pounds to 120 pounds, along with a rack of barbells from 20 pounds to 100 pounds, a squat rack, a smith machine, 1 flat bench and two versatile benches that could be moved to any position. Next was 10 feet of open floor, with ten floor mats lined up in a row with a foam roller placed on each one, so that his clients are able to stretch and foam roll after an intense training session. Mirrors ran all along the walls, and four large floor fans were placed in each corner of the room, Mickey always cleaned his gym before and after his clients came, taking pride in how clean his gym was. Mickey just finished cleaning his gym; whipping down all his equipment with disinfectant wipes, cleaning the mirrors, vacuuming and mopping the floors, when his phone chimed with a text message.   
“Hey coach this is Ryan, do you mind if I bring my boyfriend Brian to the group training session.” Ryan was one of the only people that knew Mickey was gay, back from their time in juvie together, during one of their stints together they ended up being cellmates. One night after secretly making jail alcohol, getting drunk, they ended up fucking with Mickey as the top and Ryan the bottom. It was an extra hot summer night in their small closed up, stuffy cell, both Ryan and Mickey stripped off their orange jumpsuits, sitting there drinking only in their boxers. Ryan drunkenly leaned over and tried kissing Mickey, Mickey pushed him off him saying “If you want to fuck just tell me, but dont fucking kiss me”. Mickey hated kissing, kissing meant having real feelings, meant he wanted to be with that person for more than a warm mouth and a good fuck. Fucking was easy to Mickey it was nothing more than getting off no matter the persons gender, there was no feelings attached, no right or wrong, no gay or straight, just sex. But kissing another man, meant passion, feelings, meant he was really gay, the kind of gay where he wants to lay on a blanket under the stars and walk down the ieal someday with a man.   
Ryan stood up, taking off his boxers, Mickey lifted up his hips taking his boxers off before Ryan dropped to his knees to suck Mickey off. Just as Mickey was about to explode, he yanked Ryan up, bent him over the bed and pushed his hard, throbbing cock inside of Ryan's tight ass. Ryan moaned with pleasure, as Mickey stroked him over and over again, hard and fast, while jerking his hard cock off, Mickey groaned as Ryans ass opened and closed around Mickeys dick with each stroke, until they both came.This soon became a regular activity for them, drunk or not, and both men admitted to enjoying sex with one another.   
“Sure” Mickey typed back, shaking the memories of him and Ryan in juvie out of his head. Finding Ian’s name in his phone again, Mickey wrote “Hey its Mick”, and before he could stop himself, he closed his eyes and pressed send. He let out a deep breath, stuffed his phone back in his pocket, went to smoke another cigarette on his porch, while he waited for his clients to get there. A half an hour later, four cars pulled up into Mickey's driveway, filled with the group of clients he would be training. There was Ryan with blonde down to his chin, blue eyes, pale skin and a very skinny 5’4 tall and his boyfriend Brian was the total opposite with his short black hair, brown eyes, dark skin, big 6’0 tall, in a black car. Next was a lesbian couple in a red SVU, Samantha who was very short at 4’10, short curly dark purple hair, hazel eyes and caramel skin and Dee who was 5’1, with dark black skin, with shaved black hair to match, and brown eyes, both women were very muscular and maintained that “beach lean” look all year long. three highschool girls, all no taller than 5’4 with long bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, that sun kissed tan look; Blair, Ashley, Courtney who always came with a full face of makeup, with their hair done, in a pink sports car, that Mickey always rolled his eyes at. Than lastly a red sports car with three highschool boy all 5’7 with short brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin; Royce, Yates and Spencer, total jock-guy look with the six pack abs, constantly tanned, with overly gelled hair and perfect eyebrows. Mickey was just waiting for the six of them to pair up with one another, because it was so obvious it was honestly painful to watch the six of them flirting with one another constantly, while trying to act like none of them liked each other to the rest of the group. Everyone was over it, not just Mickey, it was beyond annoying and even distracting at times to the class. Even so they were all super southside rich, never having an issue paying Mickey and often times giving him a hundred dollar tip like it was pocket change. Mickey figured they all decided to train with the southside trash just to piss off their uppity, arrogant parents, which always made Mickey laugh to himself, so between that and the extra tips he let them stick around.   
After Mickey finished with the group training, Ryan walked Brian over to Mickey, to introduce one another. “Hey Mickey, this is Brian, Brain this is Mickey” Ryan said smiling at both men as they shook hands.   
“So what are your plans now Mickey” Ryan asked as he laced fingers with Brian, smiling at each other. Mickey rolled his eyes at them.   
“Hey jackass don't roll your eyes at us, you know you want what we have.” Ryan scolded, causing Mickey to scuff, because he knew he was right, they talked about it while in lockup together, not as a couple but individually.  
“Your fucking point, asshat” Mickey replied back, hating how well Ryan knew him.   
“So you have anyone special in your life” Ryan asked before lightly kissing Brian on the check.   
“No, maybe, I dont fucking know” Mickey answered, wishing that he did know, but it had been 3 hours and Ian still didnt text him back. Mickey was pissed, regretting ever kissing Ian, and with that much passion too.   
“Ohhh who is he? Ryan squealed, clapping his hands.   
“Stop acting so fucking gay, Ry, and this redhead, Ian.” Mickey replied stuffing his hands in his pockets and swaying from side to side.   
“O my gosh we should totally double date, its Gay night at the Alibi tonight” Brian excitedly replied slipping his arm around Ryans waist and pulling him in close.   
“Your fucking kidding me right” Mickey asked, lifting his eyebrow.   
“Not at all, the two of you should met us there” Ryan replied, smiling and winking at Mickey.   
“I don't know, I've got shit to do tonight.” Mickey stated, running his hand through his hair.   
“Oh yeah, like what” Ryan asked crossing his arms and glaring at Mickey knowing he was bullshitting him.   
“Fuck you” Mickey snapped, flipping both of them the middle finger.   
“Well we have to go home and get ready, but you and Ian should really met us at the Alibi tonight, it would be a lot of fun. And I'd love to met the redhead” Ryan said smiling at Mickey, before walking out the door, happily and comfortably holding Brian's hand.   
Mickey smoked a cigarette while walking round in his front yard, trying to decide if he should meet up with Ryan and Brian at the Alibi, and furthermore if he should invite Ian to come along. By the end of his cigarette, he decided against both, figuring Ian didn't even really like him anyways and was just a teenage boy experimenting for the hell of it, and he was too old for those kinds of games. Walking into the house, kicking off his shoes, Mickey grabbed a protein shake from the fridge and sat down on the couch to watch some tv.   
“Beep, beep” Ians alarm for 6:00 pm for work went off, waking him up, yet on one of his very rare occasions he had two days off. Ina slid the touch screen button on his phone off for his alarm, when he noticed the text from Mickey, Ian quickly shot up in bed,opening the text. “Hey its Mickey” it read, Ian smiled from ear to ear, saying to himself, “O my gosh he texted me” just reading it over and over again. After getting composer of himself Ian texted Mickey back “Hey Mickey, happy to hear from you.”, pressing send.   
“Ding” Mickeys phone chimed, Im not fucking going Ryan said Mickey to himself as he picked up his phone than froze when he saw it was from Ian. He opened it, smiling to himself as he read over “happy to hear from you” more times than he would care to admit.   
“Hey, what are you up to right now,'' Mickey wrote back trying to act as casual as possible even though he was anything but at the time.   
“Just woke up, thinking about you” Ian boldly replied back, it wasn't a lie either Ian had been thinking of Mickey since the first day they met a week ago, and their kiss was on constant replay in his mind.   
Mickey made a fist, smiling ear from ear, reading Ians text. Never has anyone ever told Mickey they were thinking of him, it caused a warm feeling in his chest, knots in his stomach. Did Ian really have feelings for him? Did the kiss really mean something to Ian, or was he just out for a quick fuck with a big, muscular guy like himself? And why did he even care either way anyways? All these questions ran through Mickeys head, as he stared at Ians text.   
“What about” Mickey asked back. Waiting with shaking hands for a reply back.  
“Our kiss….And...Doing it again” Ian replied back, ripping his covers off and taking a sip of water from the water bottle on his night stand. Just thinking about kissing Mickey again was making Ian hot and bothered.   
Before Mickey even realized what he was typing, he sent Ian a text saying “Me too”, than sat there in shock, reading back what he sent. Shit, fuck, fuck Mickey screamed to himself in his mind, all the while not taking his eyes off his phone or even blinking.   
Ian texted back with a smiley face, a kissing face, asking when he could see Mickey again. Suddenly the Alibi didn't sound like such a bad idea to Mickey anymore, maybe even a little exciting.   
“I'm going to the Alibi with some friends tonight, what about you?” Mickey texted Ian.   
“I was planning on just staying in, but I much rather meet this sexy guy at the Alibi tonight. What time? Ian texted Mickey back, getting up from his bed, walking over to his closet to pick out an outfit.   
“10 o’clock” Mickey text back.   
“It's a date” Ian text back with a kissy face, smiling.   
“Okay” Mickey texted back, smiling. He put his phone down next to him and breathed a heavy sigh, he couldnt believe at 24 years old he was about to have his first gay date. His nerves were on a thousand, both scared and excited all in one, what if the “date” went horrible, Ian turned out to be a total asshole, or he fucked it all up by being his extremely guarded asshole self. What if it went better than expected and they went home together, what if Mickey caught real feelings for Ian, what if they caught real feelings for each other? Mickey shook his head to get the billion and one thoughts out of his mind, found a Tony Jaa karate movie on Netflix to try and watch or the next two hours or so.   
Ian stood there in his closet smiling, he couldn't believe he was going on a date with Mickey. Ian always had a thing for older men, he considered himself an old soul now that he was on the correct medications, was one hundred percent happy with work, pay the bills, come home to the same loving man night after night, year after year. He could easily envision this with Mickey, with his serious, hard working, low-key, yet badass attitude. But what if Mickey couldn't see past Ians bipolar disorder once he told him, what if Mickey didn't have feelings for Ian the way he did for Mickey, what if Ian messed everything up with his overly pushy, semi drama queen like attitude? Ian sighed to himself, sitting back on his bed, decided to watch one of Bruce Lee’s old Karate movies for a few hours to try and settle his mind.


	4. Quicksand and Titlewaves

“Hey Mickey you came” shouted Ryan from across the room once he saw him walk through the doors at the Alibi. Mickey had his black hair gelled back, had on a green short sleeve button down dress shirt, loose fitted jeans and, black dress shoes. Mickey hardly ever dressed up, but when he did from time to time, he cleaned up nice. Mickey nodded at Ryan and Brain walking over to the bar and ordered a beer, before going over to Ryan and Brian to say hello.  
“Hey” Mickey said, sipping his beer, scanning the room, looking for Ian.   
“So is he here, do you see him” asked Ryan and Brian in unison.   
“No” Mickey grumbled, sipping his beer, turning away from the door to talk to the two men before him.   
“So do you want to hear about how we met”, Ryan asked sipping his fruity cocktail.   
“Sure” Mickey shrugged, drinking more of his beer.   
“Well I was at gay pride with a group of my friends and a few of my ex-boyfriends, we were all in the club dancing, having fun. I danced with this one guy to be polite seeing as he asked me to dance, but then he wouldn't leave me alone, it got to the point that he started groping me. So I pushed him off me and yelled for him to get off me, well Brian who was a bouncer there, saw what was happening and proceeded to throw the man out of club and then decided to be my personal bodyguard for the rest of the night. After the night came to an end I invited Brian back to my place to thank him properly and we have been a couple ever since.” Ryan smiled at Brian, before leaning in for a passionate kiss, instead of rolling his this time, Mickey smiled, he was happy to see his friend so happy and in love.   
“So how did you and Ian meet” Brian asked taking a sip of his beer.   
“At the gym” replied Ian standing behind Mickey. Mickey quickly spun around to face Ian, smiling. Ian was wearing a blue and brown flannel button short sleeve shirt, loose fitting dark blue jeans and brown boots, his fire red hair gelled off to one side. Ian smiled back, “Sorry I'm late, one of the EMTs got sick and was trying to get me to cover her shift, but I told her I couldn't because I had a hot date” Ian explained smirking at Mickey, causing Mickey to blush.   
“Awwww” Brian and Ryan teased, Ian and Mickey, resulting in Mickey flipping them both off, making Ian laugh. “You want a drink” Mickey asked, “Sure, I'll take a beer” Ian answered as the two walked over to the bar together. Mickey ordered 2 beers, one for Ian and one more for himself, refusing to let Ian pay for them even though Ian offered for being late. Ian took a sip of his beer, then leaned in towards Mickey, to whisper in his ear “You look nice”. Mickey had that same smell as before of aftershave, too much cologne, with a slight musky, and minty smell all wrapped in one, it was the kind of smell that Ian could get used to smelling for sure, he loved how Mickey smelt. Looking at Ian only with his eyes, Mickey smiled, before leaning into Ian and replying with “You too”. Ian smelt like Irish spring, just the right amount of cologne and a slight hospital smell that Mickey figured was always there with Ian being an EMT, even so Mickey was drawn to the way Ian smelled. Ian while looking straight ahead sipping on his beer, moved himself closer to Mickey, so their bodies touched, and an electric shock coursed through both their bodies from their heads down to their feet. Mickey looked at Ian, biting his bottom lip, Ian already knew what that look meant and he wanted it too, he wanted to kiss Mickey again, to taste him, to have his body pressed fully against his, the tension was too much, “want to get some fresh air” Mickey asked Ian. Ian nodded and both men picked up their beers and walked out to the picnic tables outside, sitting across from one another.   
“So are you still working with Sam”, Ian asked, worried that they may have a thing together. Sam had already beat him on stage, Ian wasn't about to let him beat him with Mickey too.   
“That little fucking prick, no not anymore. Mickey replied, Ian smiled and let out a sigh of relief knowing with that kind of reply there was clearly never anything between the two of them.   
“So when do you plan to compete again” Mickey asked.   
“Not for another 2 years, I want to be able to put on some good size first.” Ian replied, Mickey nodded in agreement with his statement.   
“So you never told me, what the story behind you knuckle tattoos” Ian replied, running his thumb across Mickey's knuckles. Mickey sighed, he knew if he wanted to have a chance at having a happy relationship like Ryans and Brians he had to be honest, and not so closed off.   
“I got them in prison, after I robbed the corner store of over a thousand dollars, and a ton of food and personal hygiene. I gave all the money to my younger sister, most of the food and personal products to, so that she could escape from our abusive fa- Terry. I had to save her no matter the cost, she is the only family I have” Mickey’s voice broke, yet he continued to look straight at Ian as he spoke, trying to read him and waiting for him to jump up and leave him as soon as he finished. Ian didn't, Ian sat there listening tentatively, lifting Mickey's hand up to his face and kissing his knuckles. It was than that Mickey noticed a long white scar along Ians right wrist, he had to ask.   
“What's the story behind the scar on your wrist, Mickey asked running his fingers along it.   
Now it was Ians turn to open up, show Mickey the same respect that he showed him just moments before. But Ian was petrified, this wasn't I had to commit a crime in order to save the only sister and family I've ever had and got caught on it, this was I have a life long mental disorder, I am batshit crazy. Ians hands began to shake, he was looking past Mickey as he spoke.   
“After joining the army, I had a severe mental break down, got honorably discharged was told to go to a psych ward. I refused until I got into some really bad stuff and it was either jail or a psych ward, so I spent 6 months in the psych ward, trying to get the right medications for myself. It was there that I ended up slitting my wrists, before my therapist figured out the right medications for me, Im, I'm bipolar.” Ian now steered at Mickey waiting for him to either laugh at him or get up and leave after calling him crazy. Mickey did just the opposite, following Ians lead, he lifted Ians wrist to his lips and kissed his scar.   
“Guess we are both batshit crazy” Mickey joked, lifting up his beer towards Ian, Ian lifting his, clanking them together, before taking a sip and both of them laughing.   
“I think I'm falling for you Mick”, Ian told him as he looked into his beautiful blue eyes, so soft and kind. The kind that said no matter how tough and rough of an exterior Mickey had, he was soft and kind in his heart and soul. Which only made it that much easier for Ian to fall for him. Ian loved the kind of guy that came off as a hard asshole to everyone else, but was really caring and loving to the people he cared about and loved, and that was Mickey through and through.   
“Yeah” Mickey whispered, standing up at the same time Ian did, pulling Ian by his shirt across the table, kissing him. Both Ians and Mickeys hands played in each others hair, their mouths open wide, breathing each other, swirling their tongues around in each others mouth, sucking and biting on each others lips. Ian climbed across the table, ending the distance between them, Mickey standing between Ians spread legs, the two continued kissing. Ian pulled Mickeys head back, licking and sucking all over Mickeys neck and breathing, sucking on his ear, making him moan with pleasure. Mickeys hands dug into Ians back and he started to grind on him, this time making Ian groan wanting more. Licking up to Mickey's ear Ian whispered “top or bottom”, “bottom” Mickey whispered back kissing along Ians neck, sucking on his ear he asked “my place or yours”,kissing him just as passionately as before Ian answered between breaths “yours”. They kissed, sucked and licked all over one another's lips, neck and ears, pulling at each others clothes, both not wanting to stop, yet knowing they had to if they were ever going to make it to Mickey's place. Luckily his place was only two blocks away which they both damn near ran to, drinking their beers and singing together. Finally they made it to Mickey's house, slamming the door behind them, as Mickey pushed Ian up against the door, ripping his shirt off, kissing and licking all over his chest, Ian moaned and groaned. The things Mickey could do with his mouth, drove him wild and had him begging Mickey to suck him of. “Please Mick, my cock it wants you, please”. Mickey unbuttoned Ians pants, pulled both his pants and boxers down in one motion, grabbing hold of Ian warm cock, he began jacking him of nice and slow, so Ian could feel every stroke. Ian was lovinging the strong, firm grip of Mickeys hand around his dick, Ian started to thrust his hips into Mickeys hand to be stroked faster and harder “Oh fuck” Ian moaned, ripping Mickeys shirt off it, digging his hands into his back. “Please Mickey, suck me, please, I'm going to cum so hard” Mickey dropped to his knees, kissing and licking down Ians stomach, all along his tattoo and v-cut abs, down to his groin. Ian painted, playing with Mickeys hair, longing to feel his dick in Mickey's mouth, slowly Mickey started licking up Ians dick,and back down again, on both sides. Ians legs shook, his dick throbbed for more, Mickey started to suck on just the tip of Ians dick, twirling his tongue around, Ian whimpered with pleasure, “That feels so fucking good.” Mickey started to bob all the way down on Ians dick, drooling and choking on the 9 inches in his mouth and he loved it, he could feel his own cock start to throb and drip. “Fuck Mickey, your the best” Ian shouted out as he grabbed Mickeys hair and took control of the speed, going as fast as he could without hurting Mickey, Mickeys eyes watered, he chocked as he sucked on Ians warm dick as hard as he could. Mickey reached up and pinned Ians hands against the door, sucking and flicking his tongue along Ians dick, before bopping all the way down on it again, up and down, stroke after stroke, first slow so he could feel his mouth fully, than hard and fast. “Fuck yes” Ian yelled as he came all in Mickeys mouth, his hot, thick cum filling Mickys mouth and dripping all down his face, Mickey swollwed it down, playfully flicking his tounge over Ians sensitive cock, make him sqirm and shake, begging him to stop. Mickey didn't stop, instead he started sucking on Ians cock again, wanting to make him cum a second time, Ians legs gave out and he dropped to the floor on his back. Mickey switched to stroking Ians cock, as he lifted up his legs and began rimming his ass, licking all around it and tongue fucking his ass. Ian swore he was going to passout from pleasure, nothing had ever felt so fucking good. “Oh, oh, oh” was all Ian could find the strength to moan, Mickey yanked harder and faster on Ians hot, wet cock, his hand slipping up and down it from the cum already on Ians dick,the cum that dripped down it. Mickey started rubbing his finger around Ians hole that was wetter than it's ever been before, while he took all 9 inches of Ian in his mouth again, allowing his dick to hit the back of his throat, as Ian let out a huge load in Mickey's mouth, this time it dripping all back down on them. Ian's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as his whole body shook and he panted like crazy, already dripping in sweat. Mickey's hair was a mess, sweat was dripping all down his chest and stomach, and his veins popped like never before. Mickey scooped Ian up from the floor and carried him into his bedroom, laying him on his bed, he took off his boots, the rest of his pants and boxers, then took off his own shoes and clothes. He climbed on top of Ian, kissing on his neck and chest, while rubbing his cock on Ians wet cock, having them both groaning and wanting more, Ian finally regained his strength, looked at Mickey and said “my turn” with a smile. Ian flipped Mickey over on his stomach, got down on his knees, spreaded Mickey's juicy ass cheeks apart and began rimming him, licking all around and up and down his hole, tongue fuckinging his ass, making him moan out “Oh fuck”. Ian sucked on his fingers, until he drooled all over them, while running a finger around Mickeys hole, before slowly pushing a finger than two inside, finger fucking Mickeys tight ass. “Yes” Mickey groaned forgetting how good it felt to have anything up his ass. Ian fucked him slow at first, then faster, back to slow so he could feel every stoke, quickly slipping a third finger into his dripping wet hole, fucking him hard and fast, Mickey screamed with pleasure, begging for Ians cock “Ian I want your cock inside me, fuck my ass”. “Are you sure your ready” Ian asked, feeling how tight Mickeys ass was around his 3 fingers, he didn't want to hurt him. “Fuck, yes” begged Micky rocking his hips back and forth. “Okay” Ian answered, reaching down get the condom from his pants pocket, putting it on, he pulled Mickey down to the edge of the bed, stood between his legs. Leaning over Mickeys broad back, Ian kissed and sucked on Mickeys neck, working his way up to his ear, “promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you” Ian whispered. Mickey shook his head, thrusting his hips back on Ians cock, Ian put his hand on Mickey's back to stop him “promise me” he said again, “I promise” Mickey replied, looking back at Ian, raising his eyebrow at him and smirking. Ian slowly pushed the tip inside of Mickey's ass, making it spread, before closing back around Ians dick, Mickey groaned, even just his tip felt so good. He couldn't wait to have his whole dick, all 9 inches filling his ass, “more” Mickey pleaded, as Ian stroked him slow and steady with just his tip. Ian grabbed hold of Mickeys side and thrust his whole dick inside “fuck” Mickey shouted, throwing his head back, God the way Ians dick filled his hole and throbbed so hard, was already driving Mickey crazy. Ian carefully thrust his whole dick in and out of Mickey a few times, before going faster and harder, clapping his thighs against his juicy ass, as his cock got harder inside of him. Ian layed down on Mickeys back, grabbed him by the throat, wrapping his whole hand around his neck and pounded his dick into Mickeys ass as hard as he could “Ah,Ah,Ah” was all Mickey could get out biting and pulling on the covers. Fuck Ian knew how to work those 9 inches like none other and Mickey loved it. Ian quickly pulled himself out,Mickey moaned “fuck don't stop, I'm so close” Ian turned Mickey over on his back, bent his legs to his elbows and slipped his dick back inside of him, fucking him just as hard as before, while jerking off his throbbing, dripping 7 inch cock. Mickeys ass was so tight, and so wet, Ian was in love, never had he been with a man so tight and never has it felt so good on his cock. “Fuck” Mickey screamed out, as Ians cock reamed in and out of Mickeys ass, as fast and hard as Ian could give it to him, while he yanked on his cock as fast as he could. “Ahhhhh” Mickey finally let out as his cum shot straight up in the air, falling back down on his dick and Ians hand, his ass leaked out all over Ians cock and bed, squeezing Ians cock tight…. “Ohhhhh” Ian let out as he came all in Mickey's ass, between how tight Mickey was squeezing and his cum leaking all over his cock, Ian easily came for the first time just from fucking a mans ass, Mickeys ass. Mickeys body went limp and his eyes fluttered open and closed, sweat dripped from every inch of him, Mickey had to keep clearing his throat because he had no voice left. Ian feel limp on top of Mickey, breathing heavy with his heart racing a million miles a second, this was by far the best sex either of them had ever had.   
“Fuck I need a smoke, after a fuck like that” Mickey joked to Ian as he lifed him off him and dropped him back on the bed. Laying on his back Ian laughed, before replying “well if that's the case, I need one too.”Mickey tossed Ian his boxers and sleeveless t-shirt, and put on his own, grabbed his pack of cigarettes, lighter from his dresser draw, next to a box of condoms, some anal beads and three different butt plugs. Ian eyed his draw, looking up at Mickey smiling, asking “Are we going to use any of those next?” Mickey slammed the draw shut, raising an eyebrow, smiling and walking away without saying anything to him, Ian stood up following Mickey out to the porch. Sitting down next to one another, Mickey lit a cigarette, before putting it in his mouth and taking a drag, before passing it to Ian who took a drag himself,the two sat there looking straight ahead, smiling, sharing a cigarette. Suddenly Ian took a long drag of the cigarette, then took it out of his mouth, to look at it.   
“Its a fucking cigarette, Ian” Mickey replied in a serious tone, trying to figure out why this kid was stearing at it.   
“I know that Mick, I just realized this is why you smell the way you do.” Ian answered, putting the cigarette back in his mouth, taking another drag.   
“Oh fuck dont go all romantic and shit on me now” Mickey grumbled, putting out his hand for Ian to pass him the cigarette, looking at Ian.   
“I'm not, I just like it, that's all” Ian replied.   
“Okay, whatever” Mickey replied back, looking away from Ian, leaving both men to sit in silence.   
“So how is this training thing supposed to work, now that we had sex?” Ian finally asked, breaking the silence.   
“I train you, you fuck me” Mickey answered back, smirking.   
“Deal” Ian laughed, looking at Mickey, wanting to fuck him again right there. “Wanna go again?” Ian asked, looking at Mickey with desire in his eyes.   
“Sorry firecrotch, I've got an early morning tomorrow.” Mickey answered putting out the butt of his cigarette, standing up. Ian laughed, followed Mickey back into his house, putting on his shoes and button down shirt, double checking that he had his wallet with him. Back on the porch, the two stood against the outside wall of Mickeys house, sharing a cigarette, waiting for the cab that Ian called to be picked up from Mickey's place.   
“I like you a lot Mick” Ian blurted out, turning to press his body against Mickeys.   
“Hmm” Mickey mumbled, leaning in for a kiss. Ian and Mickey kissed passionately,full of tongue, their lips moving perfectly in sync, sending a wave of heat throughout their bodies. They kissed until they couldn't breath, slowly pulling away from one another, resting their foreheads together and looking into one another's eyes. “Shit”, Mickey breathed, biting his lip. Ian smiled at Mickey, before kissing his forehead, cupping his face in his hands.   
The cab driver pulled up, beeping his horn. Ian backed away from Mickey, as Mickey pulled a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and tried handing it to Ian, Ian pushed Mickey hand away, shaking his head. “Just take it,tough guy.” Mickey order, shoving the money into Ians hand, Ian sighed taking the money, allowing Mickey to pay for his ride home, even though Ian really wished Mickey would have invited him to stay the night. Ian leaned to give Mickey a quick kiss goodbye on the lips, Mickey put up his hand to stop him, while staring down the guy in the cab. Ian glared at Mickey, letting out a heavy sigh, he didnt understand how just hours before they could have had the sex they had, and now Mickey wouldnt even let him, kiss him, because of this cab driver. Mickey quickly picked up on Ians change in demeanor,rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “Look cinderella I like you, I just dont do PDA around people, alright?” Mickey said raising his eyebrows at Ian, annoyed. Ian smiled at Mickey, and shook his head understanding, the two smiled at each other, neither one wanting to move from where they were standing, the cab driver beeped his horn again, shouted out the window for Ian to hurry up.   
“Text me when you get home” Mickey told Ian, as Ian walked down the steps to the cab. “All night” Ian joked over his shoulder, smiling at Mickey who shook his head smiling. Mickey walked back into his house, after watching Ian drive off in the distance, stripped down to his boxers, laid down in his bed, holding his phone.   
“Im home” Ian texted Mickey, half an hour later, with a bunch of kissy faces.   
“Okay, good” Mickey texted back, half grumbling, half laughing about how gay Ian was with his stupid kissey faces.   
“I had a great time tonight” Ian texted back, laying down in his bed in his boxers, smiling to himself.   
“Fuck yeah, me too” Mickey replied back, thinking of the way Ian pounded his ass, wishing he was still there to do it again.   
“Can't wait to do it again. Wish you were here right, so I could fuck you some more. “ Ian wrote back, closing his eyes and imagining his cock in Mickey's mouth and ass again.   
“Shit, me too” Mickey wrote back with one hand, while slipping his other into his boxers to jerk himself off. Mickey closed his eyes, picturing him and Ian kissing, the way Ian jacked him off, while fucking his tight hole, Mickeys dick quickly got hard, started to drip, he was so fucking horny. He gripped his dick hard, and stroked it up and down as fast as he could, moaning and groaning louder and louder as he got closer to cumming. “Ian” Mickey moaned as he came all over his stomach, dropping his phone and gripping the sheets.   
“Fuck Mick, I want you” Ian texted back, sitting up in his bed, wanting to run out the door and catch a cab to Mickeys place, throw him up against the wall and fuck his ass until his legs gave out and he screamed his name, “Ian”. Ian laid back down knowing that wasnt possible at the moment, slipped off his boxers where his nine inch dick was already standing at attention just thinking about fucking Mickey again. He wrapped his whole hand around his thick cock and stroked it slow in stead up and down, moaning Mickeys name the whole time. He pictured himself sucking Mickey off, eating out and fucking his fat ass, the way it clapped with every thrust of his dick, Ian started to jerk hismelf off as hard as he could up and down until he screamed out “Mickey!”, sinking deeper into his bed.   
Hands still shaking Ian picked up his phone texting Mickey “Can I see you tomorrow, please!” Ian knew there was something different about Mickey since the night that they brought Yevie to the hospital, he was caring, loving, with a good heart and kind eyes,no matter how big and muscular,tough he looked on the outside. He had a hard, bad life, but he wasn't a bad guy at all, more like the total opposite with a sarcastically funny asshole kind of personality that Ian couldn't help but fall for. His body, beautiful eyes and smile, and oh God the way he fucked, was all just a bonus to Ian. A great fucking one at that, one that only made the fact that Ian who never feel this hard before, was now falling as deeply and quickly as if he feel into quicksand. Fuck it, Mickey was his quicksand, quicksand Ian never wanted to get out of.   
“Tomorrow at 9:00 pm, my place.” Mickey text back, longing for Ian to be beside him at that very moment. Mickey who never wanted any man to be around him for any longer than what it took them to get off, lay there struggling with his desire of wanting Ian around. There was something about Ian that was different, he didn't judge Mickey for his past or try to hold it against him. Nor did he seem like he would ever try to change Mickey into someone he wasn't, all of which was important to Mickey because he knew who he was, was set in his ways. The fact that Ian was a bat-shit carzy, life saving EMT, sexy as fuck bodybuilder, with a soft, loving, out going side, emarld green eyes, firered hair and amazing 9 inch cock that fucked like none other, was just a bonus. Mickey who was so used to fighting his feelings towards men, because of his father Terry, could feel Ian pulling him in, like a titlewave that Mickey no longer wanted to try and swim against. No, Ian was Mickeys titlewave that he wanted to drift away with.   
“I can't wait, see you then! Be ready!” Ian excitedly wrote back, before putting his boxers back on, to try and get some sleep.   
“Great, pack a bag.” Mickey wrote back with shaky hands, but knowing deep down that spending the night with Ian was what he wanted.   
“OMG” Ian texted back with a bunch of heart eye smiley faces. He could not believe that Mickey was inviting him to spend the night at his place, but he couldn't have been happier about it. He could not wait to be able to wake up next to him, this wonderful, amazing, sexy man, he was totally falling for.   
“Stop being so fucking gay” Mickey wrote back, with a winky face, that they both laughed at, before both Ian and Mickey feel asleep with their phones right beside them.


End file.
